


（刷俊）信任防卫 02

by wednesdayorbital



Series: 信任防卫 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdayorbital/pseuds/wednesdayorbital
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: 信任防卫 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807774
Kudos: 2





	（刷俊）信任防卫 02

/

“你在这里干什么？”是徐明浩的声音。

文俊辉在心里松了口气，慢慢转过身。他听到身后的笼子好像骚动了一下。

“回答我。”

徐明浩眸子深沉，一脸严肃，完全看不出刚刚轻松机灵的样子。

文俊辉讪笑着挠挠头，“我迷路了。”

徐明浩看样子好像松了一口气，但眼神中的怀疑并未散去，“是吗，那你干嘛动后面那个笼子？”

文俊辉连连摆手，“我没有动它！只是刚好看到了，有点好奇而已。”

徐明浩“哼”了一声，偏偏头示意文俊辉跟他一起走，“就知道你闲不住，不过在这里你还是好好收起好奇心这种东西才好。”

“喏，就刚刚那个，”徐明浩嘟了嘟嘴，“千万别再碰了。”

文俊辉立马来了兴趣，“为什么？”

徐明浩无语地看向那人已经自来熟的搭在自己肩膀上的手，摇摇头，觉得自己真是好脾气，“那里面是个已经结合完成的动物种子。”

什么？！文俊辉一脸撞大运的狂喜，刚来白房子第一天居然能看到这种奇观，真是赚到了！徐明浩好像知道他在想什么，翻了个白眼，接着刚刚的话说了下去，“……不过是个失败品。”

文俊辉不以为然的挠挠头，“失败品又怎样，我看他在里面活得挺好。”

徐明浩叹了口气，“你别跟我装傻，这里以后不准再进来了，明天别的科室就会派人来把他带走。”

文俊辉嘿嘿笑了笑，一点没有被戳穿的尴尬，跟着徐明浩往宿舍走。

/

徐明浩把人带回了宿舍道了晚安刚要走，又被文俊辉给拦住，“明浩，你给我讲讲刚刚那个种子呗。”

徐明浩迟疑了一下，“知道太多对你不好。”

文俊辉哼哼着在床上打滚，“我要听我要听我要听我要听————”

徐明浩走过去把人耳朵揪住直接给提了起来，痛的文俊辉龇牙咧嘴，“诶诶诶痛！你干嘛？”

徐明浩在心里翻了个白眼，“多大了你？都说了是为你好。”

“哎呀我都跟他遇到了那不就是有缘分嘛，你顺水推舟告诉我关于他的事不是挺合情合理的吗！”文俊辉小心翼翼把徐明浩揪他耳朵的手指一根根掰开，“而且我现在一知半解的，晚上肯定会好奇的睡不着，多影响第二天的工作状态啊？”

徐明浩看着文俊辉振振有词的样子只是气结，大哥你明天还不用上班好不好？低头又对上了文俊辉的眼神，明明是笑着的，却感觉不到笑意，徐明浩叹了口气，这人也太倔了。

“他怎么来的白房子我不知道，我只听说是出了什么事故然后被救回来的。”徐明浩在文俊辉对面坐下，思索着说，“后面被我们的头，Dr.韩——你过几天开大会的时候应该可以见到——留下来了，说他体质特殊，估计能做成种子。”

文俊辉又感受到了后背发冷的感觉，他咽了口口水，试探着问：“那……他也同意啊？”

徐明浩摇摇头笑了笑，文俊辉觉得笑得有些凄惨又有些无奈，“你不懂的，被韩看上了不管愿不愿意都没有选择了。他手上有特权令，政府特批的，简单来说，就是他有权力决定这些事。”

“你看看你来的时候有人问过你的意愿吗？”徐明浩看向他，脸上的笑意早已被冷淡取代。

“这……”文俊辉惊愕，“这不是规定吗……”

徐明浩又把头深深埋了下去，“不成文的规定叫什么规定。”

文俊辉有些被触动，他刚想伸出手拍拍徐明浩的背，那人又抬起头来变得像没事人一样笑着。

“扯远了。那人也不知道本来是做什么工作的，但绝对不会沦落到自愿跑来当种子。不过他好像也没有家人，就方便了白房子这边，直接把他留下来了。”

“他醒了之后没有好奇也没有反抗，很配合我们的一切行动，就连把血清打入到他体内那天都没有任何异常举动，”徐明浩叹了口气，“真不知道他之前经历了什么，他就像个……活死人。”

“我们也尝试过和他交流，可是他基本上不回应我们发出的交流信号。后面血清融合期时，我们尝试把他和别的种子放在一起，想着会不会好交流一点……”

徐明浩顿了顿，“……等第二天我们去例行检查的时候发现他满身血，蜷在角落睡着了，而另一个种子已经……”

文俊辉想，哦不，不会吧。

“……后面我们去查监控，发现那间房的镜头有着很长一段时间的黑屏，黑屏前两人还相安无事，恢复信号后就已经是这样了。”

“而且，另一个种子还是融合完全的。”

文俊辉张大了嘴。

“那个时候我们紧急开了个会，知勋觉得不应该报上去，这种情况要是被韩那帮人知道了，你懂的，不知道后果会怎样；但是胜澈哥——我们科室的另一个负责人，你应该也听过他吧——不同意，他觉得应该要如实上报，不然后面查下来整个科室可能都会受到牵连——也不是不能理解啦，后面他们两人还吵了一架……然后让我们投票，最后投出来的结果就是不上报。在我们都以为这件事已经告一段落的时候，不知道为什么上面还是知道了……”

文俊辉紧张地搅手指，“是谁……”

徐明浩摇摇头，“不知道，反正知勋和胜澈哥被叫到塔楼去了，过了一晚才回来。你知道塔楼吧？”

文俊辉听得头皮发麻只想跑路。他当然也知道塔楼是什么地方，整个白房子的最高处，据说是白房子高层工作生活的地方，没有人知道具体他们在干些什么，但是上了塔楼的人下来只有两种方式，一是被护送着下来，二是自己跳下来。

“还好人没什么事，就是一整个星期的时间里两个人都很低气压。后面我们都打算把那人打包送到塔楼里了，又被知勋拦了下来。”

“他说，这是失败品，要我们自己留着，就当他死了吧。”

徐明浩压低了声音，“后来我们才知道，知勋和胜澈哥骗了塔楼说那个种子已经死了，真不知道他们怎么得手的……然后那个箱子，就是你看到的那个，我们把他打包好就放在那个甬道里，他是蛇嘛，吃一餐可以顶几天……”

文俊辉：“？？啥？”

徐明浩有些奇怪地看向他，“我没说吗？给他打的血清是从蛇身上提的，木纹响尾蛇。”

文俊辉好像愣住了一样眨巴眨巴眼睛。

“那他会冬眠吗？”

……

后面又寥寥聊了几句文俊辉就说自己困了，徐明浩走的时候还叮嘱了他几句，结果文俊辉还在发愣，回的有一搭没一搭。

徐明浩摇摇头出了门，把这些事情告诉他是好还是坏呢……

/

送走了徐明浩之后之后文俊辉就开始发呆，虽然跟徐明浩说了晚安但他也不太睡得着。窗外也一片黑——虽然是人工天空，但还是会和外界保持一致——翻了翻包才发现自己忘了带表。文俊辉摸了摸有点瘪的肚子，想着反正也没人跟我说晚上不能出门，我出去找找食堂应该没问题吧。

走出门发现亮着的只剩下走廊灯，周围也一片寂静，走入大厅也只听得到机器工作发出的微弱声音，白天的熙熙攘攘一时不复存在。文俊辉有些夜盲，找了半天才摸到厨房，随便揪了块面包啃，借着微弱的灯光往外走，走着走着，突然心神一动，往楼梯间一拐，像做贼一样摸着墙往今天去过的地方走去。

长廊在夜晚显得更阴森，文俊辉仗着自己夜盲，看不见的就等于不存在，走起路来还带着风。白天感觉很长的一段路在夜晚感觉好像距离缩短了很多，没一会儿就到了目的地，到了临头文俊辉又开始怂，发现自己一步都迈不动的人开始思考自己为什么要来这里。

一阵风刮过，冻得文俊辉一哆嗦，随口嘟囔了一句“怎么又黑又冷”，突然手腕感受到震动，文俊辉低头一看，一直没动静的手环居然开始发出淡粉的亮光，仔细感受还能感觉到它散发出的一点热量。文俊辉有点无语，感情这手环还能听懂他在说什么？不过不管怎样总算有了光，文俊辉借着这点光一点点向铁笼挪近。

文俊辉又想起徐明浩跟他说的，这人是结合了蛇的种子，那应该早就发现自己的到来了，怎么还一点反应都没有？

他咬咬牙，算了，干脆我来就山。文俊辉舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇，声音还有些抖。

“你好……先、先生。”

……没有回应。

文俊辉一点没气馁，还像敲门一样敲了敲围住笼子的铁链，“hi？”

还是没回应。

……

文俊辉看看自己手上一直捧着的另一块面包没来由的有点难过。

突然脑海里灵光一闪，把文俊辉自己都吓一跳。

真……真冬眠了？

/

“文俊辉？你怎么还在睡，快起来，今天来人了，知勋让我们都去见一下。”

文俊辉睡的迷迷糊糊就被徐明浩从床上扯起来。

“现在才几点啊！！”文俊辉抱头大嚎。

手环“叮”的一声，文俊辉抬起手一看，7:33。

文俊辉开始带着起床气的指控，“才七点半你们就让人起床？太惨无人道了吧！我昨晚还睡得那么晚……”

徐明浩有些疑惑地看向他，“昨天晚上你还干嘛了吗？”

文俊辉一顿，差点说漏嘴了！他急忙把眼神躲开，“没有没有，就是没睡好。”

徐明浩狐疑地看着他，“反正你快点吧，我去外面等你。快点啊！”

“知道了知道了。”

文俊辉换好衣服随便抹了一把脸就抱起外套往外跑，急匆匆跑到地方的时候刚好听到李知勋在说话，他旁边还站着一个人。

“……这位是洪知秀，以后就加入到我们科室和我们一起进行研究了。”

洪知秀的眼神锁定到了还在喘气的文俊辉身上，对他笑着点了点头。

文俊辉不明所以，条件反射的举起手摇了摇算是打个招呼，没想到洪知秀就向他走了过来。

“叫俊辉是吗？”洪知秀低头看了看文俊辉胸前的姓名牌，点点头，“我以后就和你一组吧。”

tbc


End file.
